Body Language: The Collection
by PassionateDolls
Summary: 006: What to do when your boyfriend is not there to fuck your brains out.
1. Fairytale Ending

Hey everyone! It's Lexy and Aly here. We're working on this drabble collection! Yes, I know this is like our fourth story I think and we still haven't finished any other ones but we couldn't help it. We have no idea if there is going to be lemon in every story but I'm pretty sure the ones by Aly will and the ones by me will have some but not all. We're aiming for 100 chapters for this drabble collection! Haha! As for other news... I'm slowly drifting away from We Are Broken. But Aly here is forcing me to work on it so expect an update on that soon.. As for Paying for Love. Expect an update from that also. It'll probably be updated the day after tomorrow or the day after tomorrow's tomorrow.. Hope that made sense (:

**Summary: **_S__he rolled over and stared into his eyes, "Promise you won't ever forget me again." He kissed her forehead and said, "I never did."_

**Rated: **_T (Sorry ya'll I wsn't really in the mood to write a lemon. But I garuntee you that the next chapter will have one! That's a promise!)_

* * *

**_B_**_ody **L**anguage  
_Chapter 01 : Fairytale Ending.  
Brought to you by: -PassionateDolls  
Writer for this chapter is: Lexy (Smexyy baby!)

* * *

They've known each other since the fourth grade. It was devastating knowing that Sasuke was having another life now as a senior. The bright side was the fact that Sasuke would be visiting for 14 short days. Sakura stood at her kitchen leaning against the counter top - sipping a glass of water. Sasuke was her neighbor, and they grew close together until the day as a freshman when he told her that he would be leaving. What was even more sad was the fact that she was going to confess to him. So after four years he decided to come back. She swore to herself that she wouldn't fall for him again. She didn't want to face that pain once again. It was just so heartbreaking. They shared a past. A past filled with so much love and passion. She was going to say that she loved him and he suddenly leaves? Who does that?

Her natural pink hair was tied up into a messy ponytail as she walked around in some short shorts and a tank top. It was a regular summer day in Konoha, Japan. Just as she was about to refill her cup. A loud honk was heard from across the street. She looked up and smiled to herself. The Uchiha's were back. Quickly dropping her cup in her sink she walked to the front door. She saw him step out of the black Mercedes. His hair was like it was the last time she saw him - black and spiked up in the back. His deep onyx eyes stared directly at the Haruno's door. He smiled grimly and turned his head and reached in the car once again, this time helping a woman out of the car.

Beautiful indigo hair with pearl colored eyes. Pupil-less. As Sakura stared through the peephole of her door, her heart continued to break. She looked up to him with so much love that he simply stared back with the same feelings. Sakura took a step back and took a deep breath. She wouldn't fall for him again. Not after everything he put her through even if he had no idea what it was. Reluctantly, she opened the door and plastered a fake smile on her face, "Sasuke!" she called.

Sasuke turned and his eyes were immediately filled with happiness. Even if it was hard to be seen. He dropped his things on the floor and jogged lightly toward her, taking her into his masculine arms, "Sakura.." he whispered in her hair softly. They wrapped their arms around each other and didn't let go afraid that the other would disappear. Sakura was the one to pull back she smiled and looked in his eyes, "Still emerald green.." he commented.

"My eyes? Of course they are! Sasuke, you can't just change eye color you know." Sakura said in a matter of factly tone. Sasuke chuckled and the woman joined his side. The indigo hired woman blushed as she smiled cutely at Sakura. The rosette moved to the side to introduce herself, "Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm an old friend of Sasuke's.. And you are..?"

She grasped Sakura's hand and smiled politely, "My name is Hinata Hyuga. I'm Sasuke's girlfriend.. I'm sorry but I haven't heard much about you."

Sakura's heart cracked a bit more, "Really now..? Well I don't seem to blame him. It's been a long time." A bitter smile made way to her face as they let go of each other's hands. Sasuke gave Sakura an apologizing stare and moved to take Hinata's hand and gave it a squeeze. Sakura's heart and squeezed into a million pieces- if that was possible. Keeping her head held up high she waved to Mrs. and Mr. Uchiha who smiled back at her happily. Sakura was about to walk up to them and share a peaceful conversation but a silver car stopped at the drive way and out jumped a hyper blond Naruto Uzamaki. He opened his arms wide and tackled Sasuke into a manly hug. Naruto laughed loudly saying how much he was missed, Sasuke grumbling to let him out of his death grip.

After Naruto let go of Sasuke, the blond boy went up to Sakura and gave her a hug also. Naruto was Sasuke and Sakura's best friend before Sasuke departed. Sakura and Naruto still kept in touch but they weren't as close to each other as they were to Sasuke, "Sakura-chan! It feels like forever! Team seven is back together again! Haha!" Yeah, when they were younger.. well in the fourth grade or so, they were playing a game of basketball. Since they couldn't think of a name, they went with Naruto's favorite number. Which was seven. And when they won the playful game, the school knew then as Team Seven. Yeah, capital T and S. They were that cool.

"Not really, Kakashi isn't here." stated Sasuke bluntly. Kakashi Hatake. Old man around... 35 years old. Silver hair and a mask that covered his mouth and nose. No one ever knew why he wore it but it just was him. Kakashi was their sensei and also their fatherly figure when their own father's weren't acting very much like one. He was also total pervert so Naruto and Sasuke made a rule where Sakura wasn't to be near him if she was alone. They were close. So close that Team 7 owned a copy of everyone's keys just in case of an emergency. And they went to his house almost every weekend. But when Sasuke left, it threw things out of balanced and no one visited him anymore.

"What are you guys talking about? I'm right here." They all turned their heads and spotted the same white Ford they were so familiar with. The old man stepped out and smiled, "I heard Sasuke was gonna be coming back. And I just had to see him after all these years." He walked to Sasuke and ruffled his hair fatherly as Sasuke glared.

Sakura smiled brightly and gave him a huge hug, "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi patted her head in a fatherly manner and smiled down at her, "Sakura. I'm not your teacher anymore remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm so used to it.. and it brings back good memories." she smiled while the two boys smiled down at the female. She was always the cheerful one, the one that could settle all the fights over almost everything. They all looked out for her and she had a special place in all their hearts.

"Fine. But it's making me feel a bit old. Look at you three! You've grown so much!" His eyes drifted toward Hinata and her... chest area which Sasuke growled to, "Now. Who is this?" he asked winking at Hinata. She hid behind Sasuke and she peeped over her boyfriend's shoulder.

Sasuke blocked her view fully and turned to glare at his ex-sensei, "She's my girlfriend. Her name is Hinata. So stop staring you pervert." Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Naruto checking her out from behind. And when Hinata turned around, she blushed at him, waved, and winked. She winked at Sasuke's friend! Sakura knew that something was gonna happen just by that simple gesture. Sasuke doesn't share his girlfriends. Sasuke seemed to notice this and he made eye contact with Sakura who shook her head, not knowing what to do or say. Kakashi stared at the scene with amusement.

"Seems like these two weeks will be very entertaining." Kakashi mused snapping everyone out of their trance, "Look at the time. I've still got some papers to grade.. Ja." That was another thing about Kakashi, he would always try leave a gathering as fast as he can just so we could read those Make-Out Tactics of his, like the total pervert he was.

"Bye, Kakashi-sensei..!" called Sakura waving vigorusly. They all watched the white Ford drive away then they turned to eachother. Sakura was the first one to speak, "Naruto. Did you introduce yourself yet?" she said referring to Hinata.

"Oh! Sorry!" Naruto faced Hinata when Sasuke stepped to the side, "My name is Naruto Uzamaki.. I'm Sasuke's best friend!" They shook hands and they stared into each others eyes. Their hands held together longer than necessary which pissed Sasuke off even more. Sasuke's body was tense - so very tense that it'd put a statue to shame - and Sakura started to get worried. The Sasuke she knew was calm and collected, never did he show the slightest bit of discomfort. Unless it really bothered him.

Sakura cleared her throat and everyone turned to her. Naruto and Hinata took five steps away from eachother, "I'd really like to stay and all but I have some other things to do.."

"Are you sure Sakura-san? I'm sure that Mikoto-chan will be happy to have you over for dinner.." Hinata stated smiling brightly. Mikoto-chan. That was what Sakura called Sasuke's mother. No one was really supposed to call her that except for the pink haired woman. Every second ticking by, Sakura's mind were filling up with questions about this girl. Sakura shook her head and smiled politely making another excuse so she could simply get away.

"Sakura? You sure? I'm sure that whatever you're doing could wait for an hour or two... you're just across the street anyway.." suggested Sasuke his eyes almost pleading her not to leave.

She shook her head once again refusing to give in into those beautiful dark orbs, "Maybe another time. I'd rather not. Besides Naruto will be staying, won't you?"

Naruto shook his head, "I would but I can't. Ino and I are going to go out for dinner."

"You're still with her?" asked Sasuke in disbelief.

Naruto smiled proudly, "7 years baby. Look at the time! I gotta get going. Nice seeing you again buddy. Pleasure meeting you Hinata." He winked at her when Sasuke wasn't looking then stormed off into his car. Sasuke then looked at Sakura with a curious look in his eyes, "Seven full years?"

Sakura shrugged and then laughed at his face, "Yep. Seven full years." she comfirmed, "7 years of on and off. Right now they're on in probably a week or so they'll be off. It's just the way it goes with them. I don't get why they can't just break it off... Ino coming over to my house at three in the morning just isn't my thing." She recalled the memory of the blond knocking on her front door at three oh-five wasn't a very pleasant surprise.

"She comes to your house at that time? That girl is insane!" said Hinata.

"Tell me about it, Hinata. The things we do for a friend." said Sakura coming a hand through her hair, "Now I've gotta jet. I'll see you two around. Sasuke we've gotta have a little talk so walk on over when you're free!" I explained backing up slowly. Sasuke nodded as Sakura came to the curb of the side walk. Looking both ways, she walked across the deserted street. After two more seconds she came on her front doorstep. Just as a curious glance, she looked behind her to see Sasuke staring at her figure, Sakura waved once more before walking in and shutting the door behind me. Once she knew that she wasn't able to be seen by those onyx eyes. Sakura's body slowly slid against the white door - taking deep breaths. She was so confused. A few seconds ago she told herself that she wasn't going to fall for him once again. But that plan went shattered when she saw him step out of the car. Her emerld eyes were wide as she processed what just happened.

Sakura was a smart girl. She knew when in a situation to step back and let fate take its course and other times she knew when it was all right to step in and say her thoughts. Overall, she knew this was one of those moments where she would let destiny do whatever the hell it wanted. Blindly, the girl proceeded doing her laundry. After she placed everything in the washer she walked toward the living room to watch some television. Hinata was now taking over her mind.

Hinata was fairly beautiful. She seemed so shy and sweet something Sasuke wasn't. Maybe it was true that opposites attract but how long have they really known each other? Since he moved? Did the two share the relationship she shared with him? And that little moment Hinata and with Naruto. What was that about? Maybe they liked each other. If they did, maybe Hinata isn't all that shy and sweet. Who knows if they were going to try and hit it off. Naruto should know that Sasuke doesn't share. And Sasuke should be aware of Naruto and his games. Once the blond had his eyes set on something he will go for it. When Sasuke was away, Naruto hooked up with the majority of girls at school - behind his girlfriend's back. Anyway on other matters, Sakura was anything but stupid, she knew that in Sasuke's heart - there was a special place just for her. But who knew if it still exsisted? They last time they've seen each other was so long ago. That place could have been burned and left to rot for all she knew, _No._ she told herself sternly. If that place wasn't there anymore then Sasuke wouldn't have hugged her, told her how much he missed her and complimented her.

But why _her_? Of all people. Hinata Hyuga.

_'It's not like I expected him to bring home a whore or anything. Sasuke's parents like Hinata. There's one reason Sasuke took a liking in her. Mikoto-chan isn't a very hard person to please when it comes to her sons. She just wants them to be happy. Fukagku-san, on the other hand is so hard to please. It took him about a year to get used to me coming over every day. Naruto on the other hand only took an hour. Which makes me wonder why did he accept Hinata? Maybe it was because she had some special qualities or something. I don't know.. This is just giving me one big ol' head ache...' _Sakura sighed and flipped through the channels. Finding nothing at all to watch she grabbed her phone and went through her contacts. She smiled every now and then at her best friend's names that had those little 'less than three symbols' next to them.

Her jade eyes came to a halt at Sasuke's name with a less than thirty-three next to his name. He was that important - he got two threes! Sakura laughed at her foolishness and decided to give him a small harmless text. But was surprised when he texted her first, **What do you think of Hinata..? I want your approval before I do anything. **Sakura laughed at the text she received. Yet was touched by it. He cared about her enough that he wanted her approval on something. The last four words caught her attention. Maybe he was going to say that he loved her. Who was she to stand in the way of his love? No matter how much it hurt her.

With a slight hint of regret she replied, **I think she's pretty legit. Don't let her go.**

A few seconds later she had a small sad smile on her face because she read, **I don't plan on it. **So Hinata was special to him, that much she knew. But does he love her like she loves him? Then she started to question herself, why did she care so much? Was he that important? Then with those flashblacks plauging her mind, she knew her answer. Naruto then called her and she answered lazily, "What is it? I just saw you not to long ago.."

"Ino just fucking broke up with me! She just stood me up and fuckin' texted me saying that it was over! What the fuck! Ugh! Is she over at your house right now? Do you know anything about this, Sakura-chan?" He sounded so angry but not heartbroken, not sad. Just... mad.

"Sorry Naruto. I have no clue. Do you have any idea where she might be? And why would she break up with you? Did you guys get into another agrument?"

"How the hell should I know why she fucking broke up with me? That little bitch!" he groaned frustrated that Sakura felt sympathy for him but she got a bit angry when he called Ino a bitch. That was just mean but she did kinda deserve it, "No, we didn't get into another fight. I thought everything was just fine!"

She then sighed, "Maybe she's in the bathroom.." suggested Sakura lamely.

"That might just be the stupidest thing you have ever suggested."

"At least I'm trying to help!" she barked madly. Massaging her forehead she sighed then thought of something intellegent to say, "Naruto. I'll call you back okay? I'll call Ino and ask her where she's at.."

"Forget it. I'm glad its over, I'm done with her bitching. You could call her say that I said that." he said. There was a ringing of bells in the background and Sakura took it that he was outside the little place Ino and Naruto were going to eat, "I think I'm going to Sasuke's place.. I'll see you later. Bye." The phone line when dead before she could even respond. Sakura sighed and decided to just go ahead and call Ino since she had nothing else better to do. Three rings. Then it went straight to voice mail. Sakura tried calling again but it was worthless. Five minutes passed as she blankly stared at the television set. Sighing, she got up and looked through her kitchen window and spotted Naruto's car pulling up. He sluggishly walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. When it opened, Sasuke immediately asked for what was wrong. Sakura was also good at reading people's lips.

Naruto said something and Sasuke gestured him inside with his eyes narrowed. A pity feeling welled up inside her as she stepped outside - making sure she looked her door and grabbed her keys. Sakura walked over but then she realized her outfit. Her green short shorts and her white tank top. To her, it was way underdressed. Slightly irritated, Sakura ran back into her room and started throwing clothes around her room. Pulling out her sleeveless shirt dress of pinstripe weave. It had a scoop neck, chest pockets, elastic waist band, and slanted pockets. Trimmed with 9 buttons down the center front. It was a grey colored and when she put it on her body she threw on her tan colored fedora and her favorite pair of brown ankle boots.

Winking at her reflection, she grabbed her keys and cellphone, placed it in her two front pockets and locked her front door. Knocking at the Uchiha's door was something she didn't expect she would be doing. Mikoto was the one who opened the door. Once she took full view of her, she brought Sakura into a huge hug both of them smiling widely, "Ah! Sakura-chan! I miss you!"Sakura

"Mikoto-chan! I missed you too! Haha! How was your trip?" she asked finally pulling back.

The older woman waved her hand in front of her face dismissing the question, "It's not all that special. Come in, come in. We'll be starting dinner in a few hours. You just made it on time. Fugaku is in the living room if you want to greet him. He's just reading the newspaper again." Mikoto led them into the living room and Sakura look full sight of the older looking man, "Fugaku-kun. Don't be rude to Sakura-chan!" she complained then excused herself to check on the food.

Once he looked up, Fugaku stood up and brought Sakura into his arms. The two hugged for a moment before pulling back, "Hello Fugaku-san. I believe the flight went well?" Fugaku was respected businessman that owned his own company. He closely resembled his eldest son, Itachi. He had midnight hair that was tied into a low, loose ponytil with matching onyx eyes to match.

"Yes, it went perfect. How are you, dear? I haven't heard from you in a while." Sasuke's father always had a soft spot for Skur but it still took some time getting used too.

Sakura scratched the back of her pink head foolishly, "Eh. Well, we've all been so busy.."

"Oh yes. Tht is very much true. How are your parents?"

The smile on her face dropped, "Oh. Actually my father passed away a few months ago.." Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the carpetted floor.

Fugaku placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm terribly sorry for your lost. Yuko was a very valuable person. May he rest in peace."

Emerald eyes were teary as she smiled up at him, "Yeah...Actually, I was hoping you'll attend the funeral? You see, I knew that you both knew each other well and I wanted the Uchiha family to be present. So I held it off until you guys were back in town." Fugaku nodded assuring her that they would all be there, "Thank you. It'll be special, my mother will be fairly happy knowing that you all will be there.."

"Ah. I believe Sakumo took it hard?"

"Yeah. She cries every night... I think it'll be a while until she gets use to the fact.." Sakura sighed at the thought of her mother.

He nodded, "Well you shouldn't keep Sasuke waiting.."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot that was the reason I was here! I'll see you later Fugaku-san!" she called before running up the familiar stairs. Sakura stopped at the third door on the right on the second floor. It was painted a dark blue and Sakura's fingers traced the words at the center. Mentally, she laughed re-reading the words that filled her with so much happiness and joy, 'Sakura Haruno was here!' The letters were carved in and it reminded her of all the games they played together. She knocked on the door, "Sasuke..?" When she received no reply, Sakura curiously opened the door. Only to gasp in shock. Hinata was ontop of Naruto who hand his hand underneath her shirt. Both were making out heavily. Hinata had her hand tangled in his blond locks but she caught sight of her first and then she gasped, having Naruto look up. They sprang apart when they caught sight of her. Hinata looked around guiltily.

"S-Sakura-chan! Uhm! It's not what you think!" Naruto held his had in a surrendering motion, "Look she just fell and I -"

"You lost control and you started making out with her? Naruto! You're Sasuke's best guy friend and you just stabbed him in the back!" She argued, "And you, Hinata! How dare you. You hven't been here for more than two hours and you already turned your back on Sasuke?"

"S-S-Sakura-san..." muttered Hinata who looked at the floor, "I came to a decision that I have feelings for Naruto."

"But what about Sasuke? Huh? You'll dump him for his best friend? What kind of girlfriend does that?" Sakura may have feelings for Sasuke but she didn't want to see him all depressed and everything just because of one girl and her stupid feelings. Emerald eyes glared at them with so much hate that it could kill someone, "I assure you that Sasuke wouldn't like to see his girlfriend -"

"Ex-girlfriend.." a voice said from behind. She turned her head and looked to see Sasuke who looked at her, then gave her a small smirk, "And the only best friend I have is right here." He placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and she smiled weakly up at him.

"How much did you hear, Sasuke-kun..?" asked Hinata meekly. Clearly ashamed.

Sasuke stared blankly at her then crossed his arms, "About enough. I think it's time for you two to leave."

"What? Where am I going to stay? Sasuke!" she shrieked.

He was unfazed by her scream, "Why don't you stay with Naruto? You guys seem... close enough."

* * *

After Naruto and Hinata were kicked out of the house Sasuke stared at the photo of himself and Hinata. Sakura stared at it also. They were both in the snow, she was in his arms looking directly at the camera. Her nose and cheeks bright red. The man of the picture had his arms around her and he smirked at the camera also. Their cheeks were pressed together and Sakura felt pure envy. He then moved to another picture of them. It was silent for five minutes straight before Sakura knew what he was doing. He was going to get rid of all the pictures he and Hinata had.

Sakura's heart ached for his sake. He seemed totally in love with her but she didn't really give a fuck about him, then she really thought about it. It was like her story in a way. She loved him but he didn't really give a shit about her love wise. Her eyes moved to the floor her eyes welling up in tears. Sakura knew what it felt like, it was heartbreaking, "I know how it feels like.." she whispered quietly.

Sasuke looked at her sadly, "How..?"

"I've been there.." she smiled through her tears and he moved toward her. They were face to face now, Sakura still not looking at him, "It hurts, I know. It's probably the worst thing you ever felt, right? The pain. "

"Will it go away..?" he asked clenching the picture in his hand. His eyes showed despair as onyx eyes clashed with emerald.

Sakura shrugged, "I guess eventually. But it'll take some time. A lot of time. I've been trying to get over this guy for years now, and I still love him." Sasuke walked up to his best friend and crushed her small frame against his. He stroked her hair as she dug her head into his collar bone, his lips kissed the top of her pink head as they both clung to each other. It wasn't awkward or anything, it was far from it. They both were best friends for goodness sake. Without knowing how it hppened, they both ended up laying on his red colored sheets. Sakura was curled up under his arm as he continued to stroke her hair. Her face was buried at the crook of his neck, her breath fanning against his neck. Sakura's arm laid limply arcoss his chest. They were content, "Sasuke.."

"What is it..?" he stopped stroking for a second.

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek for moment before answering, "Did you love her..?" She knew that she was crossing the line but she needed to know, it was bothering her with no end, "You don't have to answer or anything I'm just - "

"I thought I did. Everything just happened so suddenly but when I came back... your face just flashed into my mind. It was at that moment that I realized that I never loved her, I just used her to take someone's place, as awful as it sounds." Not knowing what to do, Sakura turned over facing the wall her back now pressed against his form. Her pink brows furrowed in confusion trying to decode what he was saying.

"If this is your way of asking me out then you're doing a pretty lousy job at it." she commented.

He chuckled, "Is it working..?"

She rolled over and stared into his eyes, "Promise you won't ever forget me again."

He kissed her forehead and said, "I never did."

* * *

Ain't that just adorable? -SQUEAL- The summary was a quote I found somewhere, but I forgot where it was sadly, and the first thing that popped into my mind was 'THIS IS SO SASUKE AND SAKURA WORTHY!' Then I just made up the rest as I went along. That's just how I write my stories. Anyway you wanna know what you guys should do? You all should review cause it'll make my day and it'll make Aly write that lemon faster! Haha! Sorry there wasn't any lemon. But we decided still to make it rated M cause of the fact that Aly is a total pervert.

REVIEW SUCKKAH. (;

-PDL.


	2. Miss Me

**A/N **Hey there! Dude. Have you checked out Paying For Love yet? No? Well you should because it was updated not to long ago! Who is this? It's Aly! I hope you guys are enjoying our updates that are coming at you ASAP. Cause we don't Lexy promised you that I would be writing a lemon and she even promised you guys so I guess I have to write a lemon! Surprisingly, I'm not in the mood to write a lemon but hopefully as I type this I'll get in the mood to write one! My life's been rough lately but I don't think it really matters to you all. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Don't forget to review!

**Summary: **_It started as a bet while playing beer pong. "I want you to come with me to my car and I get to have my way with you for the rest of the night.."  
_**Rated: **_M_

_

* * *

_

_**B**ody **L**anguage.  
_Chapter 002: Miss me.  
Brought to you by: -PassionateDolls  
The writer for this chapter is: Aly (Got that right, suckah!)

* * *

It was a typical Saturday night for the seniors of KLA (Konoha Leaf Academy) school of the gifted. Almost everyone had the perfect GPA. KLA was a private school but if you were smart enough, you'd get a full scholarship. Every student was very serious about their education. They were the smartest and richest school in Japan but that didn't mean that they didn't know how to party like a rock star during the night.

There was a great and very chill kickback that they had almost every single Saturday they played beer pong, ate, did some hookah, and just talked and got closer to one another. Naruto Uzamaki and Ino Yamanaka introduced this idea and it slowly became a tradition. Mostly, it took place at Naruto's pad but sometimes it would take place somewhere else. The official members were in charge. The 'official' members consist of eight people: Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke and of course Sakura. There were also other people but they would sometimes come and sometimes not which was fine with them. The eight members were most important. It was kind of like a group or a crew.

Two pairs of the eight were coupled up. They were Tenten and Neji and Sasuke and Sakura. The latter have been going out for two years now and nothing could break their relationship. They were really perfect for each other. Tenten and Neji have only been together for three months but acted as if they've been together for a longer period. Sakura teamed up with Tenten playing beer pong against their boyfriends as everyone else either watched, ate, or just say on the couch talking to each other, "OH!" shouted Sakura as she made the ball into the blue plastic cup. The typical teenager high-fived her teammate as she threw the ball but then missed, "It's cool, Tenten. We got this."

As the game continued, Sasuke was doing most of the work since Neji was still a noob to the game that every teenager played. Sakura smiled as they were down to the last cup she glared at the cup, squinted and shot it, hoping to make it in but frowned when it missed.

"Fuck." said Tenten because she also missed. When it was the boy's turn, Sakura and Tenten covered the cup with their hands but didn't touch it. Sasuke and Neji were glaring at their waving hands, they also made some distracting sounds to help mess up their game, "Wee-woo! wee-woo!" When both the guys missed Tenten got ready to shoot but then froze and gave an evil smirk to Sakura.

Sakura caught on to what she was thinking and winked at one of her best friends, "How about we up the stakes?"

"Like a bet..?" asked Neji oddly.

Tenten nodded, "If we win this game then you have to.. uh.. tell them what they have to do Sakura." she said not being able to think of anything.

Pondering for a few seconds Sakura answered, "You have to hit on Naruto's girly friends from Las Vegas when they get here. I mean you really have to turn on your charms." Sakura wasn't really a protective kind of girl, when she had the chance to torture Sasuke in anyway then she would really do it. She knows how much Sasuke hates being hit on and how he hates losing bets so it made the whole thing even funnier - on her part of course.

"Sakura." said Sasuke looking at her with a blank expression, "Are you sure you want that..?" Tenten agreed with Sasuke and glared at Sakura.

"Yep! I'm pretty positive. Now what do you guys want?" she said throwing the ball up then catching it with ease.

"I want you to come with me to my car and I get to have my way with you for the rest of the night." said the onyx eyed man who smirked at the blushing girl who stared at the white ping pong ball that laid in her hands. They couple did have sexual intercourse before it was the most pleasurable moment Sakura ever felt in her whole entire life. When they both reach their climax at the same time.. it was just beautiful. The thought gave Sakura shivers down her spine, "And no arguments. Neji?"

Neji thought for a moment then smiled, "Tenten has to spend the night at my house."

Tenten snorted, "That's all you got? If we win you have to do the same thing as Sasuke. So I guess this is a deal?" The remaining three nodded as Naruto stood up from the couch and walked over to them when he heard about the bet, "Hey Naruto. When are those girls coming from Vegas..?"

Naruto looked at the watch that was wrapped around his wrist, "Hm. About 20 minutes? I guess." Naruto then smiled widely and lifted his arms up, "C'mon Sakura-chan and Tenten-chan! You could kick their asses all the way to the ramen shop!"

"Idiot. The shop is right next door." mumbled Sasuke, "Hurry up and shoot the ball." The room was filled with loud shouts and laughs as music played in the background. Beer cans were scattered everywhere and in there was smoke coming out from the garage. Sakura was lucky enough to make the ball in but Tenten got distracted by Neji calling her name and missed. When it was their boyfriend's turn Neji was the one who made it in as Sasuke missed.

The pink haired girl frowned, "We have to finish this game before those chicks come.." she said sounding annoyed, "I don't feel like getting raped tonight." That was a total lie and Sasuke saw right through it. Which made him smirk even more. Cocky bastard.

* * *

"AWW! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" shouted Naruto taking a big gulp of his bud light with Hinata at his side who was also silently sipping her beer, "That was a really close game too! I can't believe you guys lost! Anyway, who's next...?" Walking away with her head bowed, Sakura frowned as she fell back on the couch. They lost. She groaned as she tied her pink locks into a messy ponytail. Sasuke sat himself next to her with a can of beer in his hand she looked at him with her emerald orbs and frowned. Without a word he held out his beer and offered it to her.

Taking it gratefully, he gulped almost half of it down. Personally, she wasn't a big fan of beer - she preferred vodka and stuff like that- but when she was really in the mood to drink and no liqour was present she would just drink some beer and be happy. As she placed the can down on the coffee table she leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder. Just as fast, Sakura was then hoised up to her boyfriend's lap.

Rather than frowning she smiled at him lovingly as he attacked her neck. Silently she moaned as she enjoyed his hands that laid at her hips. Sasuke then kissed her cheek then slammed his lips against hers. His hands laid slowly slid up to her upper back and pulled on her bra strap, she pushed herself against her chest as she growled. In their kiss, she smirked and Sasuke wondered what she was going to do.

Rougly and sexily she bit his lower lip and pulled apart from him his eyes were tightly closed as he moaned. Sakura smirked at his reaction then she stood up from his lap. When Sasuke frowned from the loss of pressure from his lap he opened his eyes and tried glaring at her but his eyes were just filled with love for the woman who stood before him. She was about to walk away until Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down so that she laid on his lap, "We had a deal."

Sakura winked at him, "We didn't shake on it."

"Sakura.." warned Sasuke.

She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pulled herself closer to him, "I might be able to change my mind.. only if you beg."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You can't be serious."

"I'm totally serious." she smiled sweetly. Way too sweetly.

"Please." stated Sasuke.

She pouted her lips and looked at him, "Nu-uh! You gotta do better than that."

The man she loved rolled his eyes, "Sakura. If you keep torturing me like this then I'll just have to take you to my car myself.."

"You wouldn't."

"You and I both know that I would."

They both argued for about five more minutes before the doorbell rang throughout the house loudly. Naruto jumped up to get it and as he opened the door Temari, Ami and Karin came walking in. All were dressed in outfits that could be considered bathing suits. Sakura studied them and frowned, she lost the perfect chance to annoy Sasuke. The girl named Karin caught her eye and then it swiftly moved to the man sitting below her. Her red eyes gazed at the back of his head. Sasuke felt the gaze and turned around to face Karin. She winked at him and then blushed.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke turned his attention back to his girlfriend that was clearly pouting, "I can't believe I missed this chance.. Stupid beer pong."

"I can't believe you'd force me to do that."

"Sasuke-kun, you've known me long enough to know that I would do something like that." she smiled sweetly at him and pecked his nose, "But it's all right. There's always another chance.."

"Tch. Why do you love to torture me so much?"

Sakura smiled at him and nuzzled his neck, "Because it's really fun." She gave him a kiss on his neck as he pulled her closer.

Sasuke kissed her forehead when she pulled back from his neck, "You're so annoying."

She threw her head back and laughed at him. He would always say that she was annoying at the time he hated her. Yes, there was a time that Sasuke hated Sakura. He complained about her pink hair being annoying and her voice being too manly. Sasuke would find ways to annoy her but soon enough that teasing game turned into love. Here they are now, loving each other. Sakura Haruno couldn't ask for anything more. Well maybe being Sasuke's future wife would make everything even better, "Yeah. You told me that before..." Sakura pressed herself closer to him and Sasuke groaned when their lower region made contact.

"Sakura. We're leaving... now. No arguements remember?"

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "Sure. Let's go." Sakura gave in, she couldn't handle it anymore. The wetness of her panties were kinda too much to handle. The pink haired girl stood up and fixed her jean short shorts and her red shirt that showed a bit of cleavage. Emerald eyes caught onyx eyes watching her movements so Sakura grazed her hand over her private part and moaned quietly. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek as his eyes lowered in lust. He wanted her. So bad.

They said their goodbye's to Naruto and the rest of the crew and slipped on their shoes, "I'll meet you in the car." said Sasuke walking out the door.

A shadow fell upon Sakura and she looked up seeing Karin, "Why don't you let me go out and pleasure your boyfriend..? You seem pretty drunk."

"Wow. Fucking someone else's boyfriend? What a whore." Sakura stood up and looked at her, "For your information I only had like four cans of beer."

"He doesn't love you." stated Karin.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her, "And how would you know..?"

Karin glared at her, "The way he stares at you. You could tell that he really hates you, so he's just using you for your body."

"And you think he's interested in you..?"

"Yes." she said.

Sakura couldn't hold back her laughter, "He didn't even give you a second glance!" Without saying anything else Sakura turned for the door and walked out. Her walk to Sasuke's black car BMW was consisted of her laughing and her smiling. Seeing Sasuke's car she walked over to it but before opening the car door she looked up at the dark sky, she saw stars and the bright moon. She smiled at it and just thought of her life with Sasuke. She thought about the ups and downs they've been through. The moment when he asked her out under the night sky much like this one. Sakura didn't have much of a sense of style back then - she cared much more about her education.

Then again not much girls at their school had much style. Sakura and her girl friends were the trend setters at KLA. They were well-known but Sakura didn't really care. At one point she at thick black rimmed glasses because she had lost her contacts but Sasuke told her that she looked just as beautiful with those glasses on. At that point they got closer and teased each other. Soon it developed into a small crush then into something more.

Sakura also thought about how they made love countless times. Every memory she had with Sasuke warmed her heart. He may look like a stubborn asshole but truthfully he was the most sweetest person she has ever known. Okay, so he had his few prick moments but overall he was really sweet and so caring. She didn't know much a man exsisted in this world. She thanked God every night for bringing him to her. Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when she felt two arms wrapped themselves around her waist, "What's on your mind..?" whispered Sasuke gently.

"Just thinking.." she whispered back at him gazing into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow silently telling her to continue, "about you. About me. About us."

He smirked at her and kissed her cheek. Sasuke noticed that she shivered and whispered to her ear, "Let's get inside the car.."

Inside the warmth of the backseat of the car, Sasuke softly kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she smiled in their kiss when she notice that Sasuke was taking his time with her. He was showing how much he loved her through his actions. The couple hadn't really said those three meaningful words yet - actions speak louder than words. He deepened their kiss and pulled her closer to him, so close that she now straddled him. He cradled her face gently in his hands as they continued their make out session. Their tongues clashed together as they both tried pulling each other closer - if that was possible.

His hands roamed all over her body, but her right hand laid itself on her breast massaging it gently through the cloth. Sakura gave an approving sound and ran her own hands under his shirt. Sakura loved his abs and how they felt against her naked body. Her fingers probed lightly at his hardened abs, making both of them electrified with pleasure. Sakura pulled his shirt off throwing it somewhere at the front seat.

Her hands ran themselves all around his chest. The man groaned lowly, he could feel the wetness seeping from her panties. Quickly, she slipped out of her jean skirt and Sasuke quickly took off her shirt Sasuke smirked when he gazed upon her black lace bra. He kissed her chest as she attacked his neck. He completely stopped working with Sakura's chest to stare into her green eyes. She fumbled with the button on his jeans he watched her actions and felt a flicker of excitement and lust spread through him. While she was throwing his jeans randomly on the floor, he began taking matters into his own hands.

Sasuke slipped her panties down her thigh and finally it came off and he threw it with the rest of their clothes - forgotten. He laid her down beneath him and kissed her passionately as she wrapped her legs around her waist. She felt her hardened cock against her wet sex and she just wanted him to thrust in and out of her roughly. The thought of him being inside her in a few minutes nearly drove her insane, "Sasuke..." she moaned.

Did she not know that he wanted her as much as she did? She pushed his silk navy blue boxers down with her feet and arched her chest to him. He also moaned in pleasure at the feeling of their skin making contact. His manhood lightly grazed her sex as they both shared another passionate kiss. Sakura pulled Sasuke down on her so that he would fill her up completely. They both moaned at the new founded warmth.

He thrusted into her hard. Sasuke was planning to take it slow and savor the moment but when Sakura ran her hands all over his chest that's when he lost it, she wanted it hard anyway. Sakura moaned and arched her back as his assault on her body continued. Sasuke quickened his pace and Sakura nearly died and gone to heaven when he hit her sensitive spot, she raked at his back - she was sure that it'll leave red claw marks.

A familiar feeling boiled in her stomach and she knew that the pleasure was almost over. When her lover pulled completely out only to ram back in her, she clenched his manhood and he groaned. They both knew that they were near the edge. Sasuke thrusted into Sakura two more times before they both came together, they both were in pure bliss. Sasuke collapsed on her and panted. Their skin had a thin layer of sweat which made them feel as if they were glued together. Sasuke was the first one to regain his breathing pattern, "Sakura did I ever tell you that I love you..?" he whispered softly.

She smiled at him still slightly panting, "Mhmm." she hummed as Sakura ran her hands through his hair, "I love you too Sasuke.."

"I wanna marry you one day.." he stated, "I will.. if you want."

She was surprised at first and her heart was beating really fast, "Is that a promise..?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"Then yes.."

"Good." he said nuzzling her neck.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go. Lemon. Sorry that the lemon was super short, I'm half asleep right now and I stayed up because I promised myself that I would update. So here it is. Now I'm going to pass out on my bed. I'll work on Paying For Love tomorrow or something. I have no idea what Lexy has planned for you guys in the next chapter but I'm going to force her to at least try and fit a lemon in whatever plot line she's doing so I don't have to do all the mother fucking sex work. So yeahs. Lates.


	3. Personal Tutor

Hey you guys! It's Lexy again with another short story here for all of you! I hope you guys are all enjoying it! Thank you for everyone who gave us advice on how to run things it's very much appreciated! We'd like to tell you that we'll both be trying those suggestions out soon and we'll see if it gets a positive response or not. HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you guys are enjoying the time with your family and such! What'd you guys get for Christmas, hmm? (:! Okay I don't wanna to bore you guys with my rant because I doubt many of you are reading this! Haha! All right! Let us get this show on the road!

**Summary: **_W__hen we first met, I didn't want to get involved with anyone. I didn't have the time or energy and I didn't think I was ready for it; but you were so good to me and I__ got swept up in that and, little by little, I found myself falling in love with you._

**Rated: **_T (once again)_

_

* * *

_

**_.B_**_ody **L**anguage.  
_Chapter 03 : Personal Tutor  
Brought to you by: -PassionateDolls  
Writer for this chapter is: Lexy (Smexyy baby!)

* * *

"I'm done with boyfriends for the rest of my life." I stated sitting next to my girl friends at lunch who stared at me curiously asking what happened with my boyfriend - well ex-boyfriend -Naruto Uzamaki, "He dumped me for that transfer student." I stated. I just had finished crying my heart out a few minutes ago in the bathroom. I was pretty sure that my eyes were still slightly red even though I placed some eye drops in there.

I grimly thought about Naruto again and what he said to me a few minutes before I went into the bathroom crying. He was different though. Naruto never said, '_I want to be friends.'_ After he said goodbye, it was like he knew, he knew that he had broken my heart bad enough when he saw my tears fall. He knew me well enough that he just knew what to say. And when he spoke, he looked me in the eyes and said, '_I hope you talk to me again someday.'_

"I don't get why though. That student has only been here for two weeks." explained Tenten silently chewing on her sand which. Her brown hair was tied up into two buns like usual and she only wore mascara around her chocolate brown eyes.

Ino then smiled at me with her baby blue eyes and her blond hair tied in a high ponytail, "Well that girl... Hinata I think? I'm glad that her fine ass cousin transferred with her. Sasuke is surely one of the hottest guys I've ever since in my whole entire life. And believe me, I've seen a lot of hot guys in my days."

"Thanks for being so considerate, Ino." I frowned rolling my eyes. My blond friend ignored me and continued to rant about the two new transfer students who just arrived. Leave it to Ino to act as if nothing important happened, but I do give her credit for making me feel at least a bit better. The three of us were all seniors so we didn't really take our classes seriously anymore. We've been a trio since middle school and I wouldn't know where I would be without them. When the bell rang to go to our next class I frowned because I had my now ex-boyfriend and the two transfer students in that class.

The worst part? I sat in between Hinata and Sasuke with Naruto in front of us.

Tenten saw my discomfort and laid a hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me, she also smiled at me, "Show him that he hasn't affected you."

"I'll try!" I said trying to pull off a smile. As we all parted I frowned and avoided looking people in the eye, they probably already knew that Naruto and I broke up. That's what happens around Konoha HS home of the ninjas. Gossip spreads like wild fire around here and everyone knows everything about anyone. It's just how things were run. As I walked down the tight aisles to reach my desk these two girls whispered - no doubt about me.

I was so close to turn around and give them a piece of my mind but then I stopped myself when Sasuke - from behind me- told me to walk faster because I was blocking the way. I rolled my emerald eyes and continued walking but sending the two girls a death glare, "What's wrong with you?" asked Sasuke probably noticing my deadly aura.

"Didn't you hear already? I got dumped for you cousin." I said angrily but there was probably a tint of sadness in my voice that I couldn't stop.

"I don't really believe in rumors. I'd like to hear it from the source itself." Sasuke explained pulling out his black pen.

"Good for you. Now you know." I mumbled as Hinata took her seat beside me but didn't pay attention to us - smart choice.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean any harm, right Hinata?" he said. Hinata blushed and looked down and shook her head to answer is question. She was so innocent I just couldn't help but smirk at her. Then I realized that it was because of her that Naruto and I weren't holding hands at the moment. So I gave her one of my glares. When the bell rung our sensei - Kurenai - gave us an assignment that would be due at the end of the hour. Blankly, I stared at the paper utterly confused at the history questions. Glancing to the man on my right I frowned when he had most of the questions already answered.

He looked at me with a questioning gaze, "Hn?"

Silently I shook my head and looked down at my paper. Out of the sixteen questions I was only able to answer one question. It was fairly easy to know that Christopher Columbus saw his crew dine on wormy biscuits and rats on his fourth voyage to the New World. I peeked over at Sasuke's paper and copied the first answer down, when he saw me looking I smiled at him innocently and smiled.

Sasuke sighed and inched his paper toward me. I looked at him gratefully as I jotted down the answers. As I finished up the last questions - all thanks to Sasuke - I smiled in victory as I pulled my notebook and started to work on my chemistry homework that I didn't finish last night. I figured that I might as well finish it up since I have to turn it in next period. After about three minutes I started to glare at the white sheet of paper, why the hell was I having trouble in most of the subjects? I really should think about getting a personal tutor.

"You do realize that you've been glaring at that paper for the past five minutes, right?" asked Sasuke leaning back on his chair, "You look like an idiot."

I glared at him, "Chemistry is so hard." I whispered.

"If you really think about it, it isn't that hard to grasp the concept," he said then he smirked at her, "if you ever need a tutor then just tell me and I'll try my best."

I looked at him and beamed him a beautiful smile, "Wow! Really? Thanks! That really means a lot. None of my friends are really good at explaining things so I can't turn to them for homework help!" Sasuke nodded and I then looked down at my paper once more this time with Sasuke's help. His pale fingers pointed at the diagram briefly explaining what it does and why it's there. By the time Kurenai told us to turn in our papers I felt so accomplished because I finally got the concept of fermentation - which we learned in freshman year but we were doing this huge review sort of thing. I thanked Sasuke about a million times before he finally told me to shut up, "You know. If there's anything you need. Anything at all. Just tell me and I'll do what I can! Oh and can I get your number just in case I need help?"

He nodded once and before we both parted heading our seperate ways to go to our next class he stopped walking and I also halted. I looked at him curiously asking him why he stopped. Sasuke looked at me seriously and asked me a question, "Was he worth it?"

Sasuke left me standing there leaving me to actually think about it. I couldn't recall what happened that day in Chemistry I blindly walked to my last period. Luckily, I got English for last period and this was probably the only subject I was really good at - beside physical education. I don't understand how some people fail PE. It's probably the most easiest thing to do! All you have to do is change and do what's told from the teachers. Although I sometimes don't get why the teachers expect us to run five laps under 17 minutes when they aren't even able to run a lap.

Then I realized something. I just forgotten that I sat right next to Naruto next period. I mentally groaned when I saw him as I walked into the classroom this time he was chatting up with a quiet kid named Shino something. I really am bad with names so I could never get his last name right. The only thing that I knew about the guy was that he was really into bugs. Not like 'oh- I'm- gonna- collect- all- the- bugs- I- can' way but more like a 'I-wonder-how-they-react' kind a way.

Is that complicated for you? Eh. It really is hard to explain anyway. Back to the point. Shino liked bugs.

The only good thing about this class other then me enjoying it is that Ino and Tenten were in this class. I smiled to myself as I talked with Asuma-sensei asking if he would let me sit farther from Naruto and closer to my friends. When he declined I frowned and dragged my feet toward my desk. When I say he didn't speak to me, he just looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes that used to lightened up my day but now it just brought bad memories. My friend's advice then passed through my mind. I need to show him that he hasn't effected me, "Naruto." I greeted.

It was obvious that he was surprised with my greeting. He smiled at me and nodded. That smile never left his face the whole period.

Sasuke's words kept on lingering in my mind. I tried thinking of an answer. Was Naruto worth it? The happiness that I feel when I'm with him is unlike any happiness I have ever experienced. But the sadness that consumes me during the long periods when the happiness is gone is unlike any sadness I've ever had too. It is bottomless and makes me feel hopeless and sad. And I can't decide which one is more affecting. Can I live without the happiness? Can I live with that sadness?

I continued thinking over my words. Did Naruto really make that big of an impact on me? The bell rang and as I walked out of the classroom with my two friends by my side as they both talked. Honestly, I wasn't really listening. They noticed that I wasn't acting like my self because they both looked at me strangly. I shook my head and I hoped that they suddenly understood, "Naruto?" they guessed. I nodded.

Thankfully they continued their conversation leaving me to my thoughts once again. I spotted Sasuke walking to his car with Naruto and Hinata holding hands by his side. When his onyx eyes met my emerald ones I could tell that he was concerned. As I moved my eyes to stare at their connected hands I finally got my answer to Sasuke's question. I looked into those beautiful obsidian orbs once again and smiled.

He must have gotten the answer because Sasuke then smirked at me and spoke to Hinata to hurry up so he could drop her off. At that moment I swore to myself that I could turn to Sasuke for all my problems even though we just met. There was somehting about him that told me that I could trust him. I smiled to myself as crazy as I looked at continued to walk to my white Lexus my wealthy aunt gave me as a gift.

As I arrived home I was feeling much better about everything actually. I carelessly threw my bag down on the couch and walked into the kitchen to get a snack or something, it was something I always did right after I came from school. I reached for my phone as I chewed on a soft chocolate cookie I scrolled down my contacts and since there was no one to text I walked into the living room and switched on my television and decided I would actually do something productive and go ahead and so some homework.

I groaned as I pulled out my Chemistry homework that was due tomorrow. Kabuto-sensei was going overboard with all this homework, I would stick a knife down his throat if I can. My brain was suffering from all this thinking so I decided I would just call Sasuke. He answered on the second ring, "_Who is this?" _he asked.

"Sakura." I replied, "I'm having trouble with my chem. homework again. Are you busy?"

"_Not really I just finished dropping off my cousin. Want me to come over?" _

"Yes please." I said thankful that he didn't speak Hinata's name. Oh shit. I just said her name!

_"Where do you live?"_He asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I replied with my adress and he said that he would be here in about fifteen minutes. We hung up and I then went up to my room to go grab all my school books. Then I walked into the kitchen once again to make Sasuke and I some snacks - I didn't want my guest to be starving and Sasuke would probably be irritated after he's done tutoring me. I'm a very slow thinker.

The door open and I knew that Sasuke would never just barge in so I knew it was my mother coming back from work, "I'm home!" she called.

"In the living room!" I shouted as she walked in, "I got a tutor and he's going to come in a few minutes to help me out. Okay?"

She smirked knowingly and stared into my emerald eyes with her dark brown ones, "A boy? What do you think Naruto's going to think?" she teased. I tensed. I forgot that my parents didn't know about my recent break up with a certain blond boy. Mother must have noticed because her face turned serious, "What happened?"

Okay. So Naruto was still a touchy subject for me. Who could blame me, no one would ever get over someone that fast, "I got dumped." I stated bluntly. I cried way too many tears over Naruto so I was proud of myself for not crying. My mother gasped as didn't say anything else as she pulled me in a tight embrace. She was obviously surprised that I wasn't crying in her chest, "He dumped me for a transfer student."

"That's horrible." she commented as she hugged my even tighter. God. I love my mother.

I pulled back and smiled at her, "There's one more thing. That girl's cousin - who is also a transfer student - is my tutor." She gave me a look and I just decided to smile innocently at her. Thankfully the doorbell rang and she walked up the stairs and said to call her if she needed anything. I opened the door and saw Sasuke standing there with the same outfit he wore to school. His black backpack was slung around one of his shoulders. Sasuke's black skinny jeans - but they weren't too skinny it was just skinny enough to be considered hot - and he took off his blue varsity jacket and now wore a plain red V-neck that showed some of his perfect chest.

Damn. He was hot, "Hey. Thanks for coming." I smiled and motioned him inside my comfortable two story house.

"I'm guessing you're having trouble with chemistry."

"You guessed right." His voice was husky and sexy. Even I wanted to have sex with him right here and now. Clearly I was finding Sasuke attractive. If Naruto could move on then so could I, he can't have all the fun, "I don't get this.." I pointed at the second question on my paper. Sasuke nodded and sat next to me on the coffee table and started explaining things extremely slow. As he left me to try out a problem on my own, Sasuke took out his own things and did his own homework without a problem. I gazed at him and studied his perfect hair I wanted to run my fingers through them. I wanted to run my hands all over his chest and I want him to run his hands all over my naked body. I wanted Sasuke Uchiha to love me. Although I knew that that would be just a dream. He felt my gaze on him and he smirked at me before returning to his homework.

Soon I started getting closer and closer to Sasuke.

And soon that dream of mine became a reality. When he placed an engagement ring on my ring finger I found out that God wouldn't take something away from you without giving you something so much better.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Boring? Yeah I know. This is probably the worse chapter of this whole drabble collection! _


	4. Seduce Me

**Summary: **_The result of sending a very sexy picture of yourself to your boyfriend who just might be the horniest person in the world. _

* * *

_**B**ody **L**anguage.  
_Chapter 004: Seduce me.  
Brought to you by: -PassionateDolls  
The writer for this chapter is: Aly (Been a while, right?)

* * *

My boyfriend was probably the horniest person out there in the whole city of Konoha for his age- which is 17. Fuck he was probably the horniest person in the world. Period. We were both eighteen and Sasuke Uchiha and I, Sakura Haruno, have been going out for about year and a half and I honestly would have never guessed that he would be this ... sexually active. Countless times he tried seducing me- and he did succeed - but now without having at least a quickie a week he would go insane.

It was really exhausting time to time.

One time he sneaked into my room after I finished dinner with my parents just to have his way with me. It felt amazing. The feeling that you might get caught just made things even more heated. Goodness just thinking about him gets me in _that_ mood. I miss his sexy voice, his spiked up, soft, perfect black hair, and his amazing onyx eyes. Sadly, he couldn't come to me at the moment because apparently his father was forcing him to attend a meeting for their family company.

Walking in my small room I jumped on my bed and grabbed my phone, looking through my contacts, "Ugh. It's summer vacation and I'm here. At home. On my bed. What a fail." I grumbled to myself.

Completely out of the blue, a mischievous idea came into my brilliant - if I do say so myself - mind. God seemed to be on my side because I heard my mother's voice from downstairs, "Sakura! Your father and I are going to fly to your aunt's house. Apparently her clothing shop is in desperate need of help. We'll be back in a few days."

I absolutely love their random spontaneous trips, "All right! Stay safe!" I had to thank my aunt one day.

The second my ears picked up the sound of them driving out of the drive way I quickly walked to one of my drawers and dug in searching for my sexy outfit that I only wore once. Smirking evilly, I pulled out the sexy black lace bra with a cute white bra in the middle. The matching black lace thong also had a white bow on the center hem.

Along with it I fished out the fishnet stocking that stopped mid-thigh. At the end of it it was a white lace thigh band with a black bow on each side. Totally seductive. Hurriedly I jumped into my shower to get ready for my devious plan. Though it had to be quick so in about ten minutes or so I stepped out got my hair dryer ready and started getting dolled up.

What 's going through my mind you ask?

I'm hoping to give Sasuke Uchiha an erection during this important meeting he's in. How? By sending him pictures of course. Hopefully this doesn't backfire in some way. When my hair was completely dry I shook my head a few times giving it that sex hair feeling. Rummaging through my makeup drawer I pulled out my bright red lipstick and coated some on.

Since he preferred me natural that was the thing I placed on. Putting my outfit on I felt sexy as hell.

I bet you would to if you were wearing what I was.

Once again I hopped on my bed and pulled my black iPhone and selected the camera app. I've never done something like this before so I wanted the picture to come out perfect and sexy. The first one I took I was smiling and I frowned at it. It was supposed to be sexy not all happy. Trying a different perspective I laid on my stomach, angled my phone in front of me, flipped my shoulder length pink hair to one side, pushed my 36 C-cup tits together, bit my red tainted lips, winked, and snapped the picture.

It was pretty hot if I do say so myself.

Acting quickly, I searched for my babe's name in my contacts wrote a small message then I sent it. A small smile never leaving my face.

* * *

This meeting was just unbearable. We've been here since 9 in the morning and it's already nearing 3 in the afternoon. I'd rather be fucking my girlfriend - Sakura Haruno - right now. Her soft moans and pants made everything even more pleasurable. Just thinking of our last intercourse gave me a hard on. Something not good when you're in a room filled with 60 year old men.

For fuck's sake. How much can an old person talk? Impatiently, I tapped my finger against the arm rest of my black chair.

My expression was how it always was: expressionless. Unless I'm around Sakura of course. I swear, she's going to be the one I marry in the future. That puppy look she makes when she wants to get her way was just to irresistible and her boobs and how they fit perfectly in my hands. That soft mew she makes when she's about to reach her climax. Damn. This meeting needs to fucking end, this erection isn't helping either.

I shut my eyes tightly as my mind kept on wandering back to Sakura. She makes me go insane.

My BlackBerry vibrated softly in my right pocket and I secretly took it out and I smirked when Sakura's name flashed on the screen. Opening it I nearly gaped as my erection hardened even more. She looked sexy and beautiful at the same time. I scrolled down and read the little message in my mind, _I need you here. _Fucking Sakura she's going to get it. Quickly, I locked my phone and placed it back in my pocket swiftly.

"As you can see if we placed the next - "

"Excuse me." I said interrupting an old man. I grabbed my jacket draped it over my arm and hid my boner as I stood up and made my way through the glass doors, "An emergency came up." The men looked at me strangely and was about to argue but being the next heir had it's perks. A glare and they were silent. Good dogs.

Walking out of father's company my secretary ran up to me and as she did I talked fast, "Cancel everything I have planned today."

"May I ask why, Mr. Uchiha?"

"No." I growled as I walked over to my black BMW. Within minutes I was on my way to Sakura's house.

* * *

She frowned when Sasuke never texted her back but instead on dwelling on it she walked downstairs heading to her kitchen still in her very sexy outfit. The feeling of wearing something to sexy was basically confidence she's never felt sexy in her life. Looking through her fridge she couldn't find anything sweet and delicious to eat so Sakura settled with a chicken Caesar salad that her mother bought a few hours before. Well they did say that eating healthier would make you taste sweet, if ya know what I mean. Maybe she should make Sasuke eat some fruits with her one day just to test it out.

The second after she finished her meal someone knocked rather angrily at her front door. Sakura was about to go and open it but then she realized what she was and wasn't wearing, "Sakura! Open the door!" a familiar voice yelled.

Finally noticing it was her boyfriend she walked over to the door - slower than normal just for her own amusement. When Sakura finally reached the door her pale hands reached for the golden knob and opened it. Making sure that only her head was visible she stared at her boyfriend questionably, "Sasu-?" she was alerted when Sasuke pushed passed her and shut the door loudly.

Noticing her appearance he groaned and pulled his girlfriend toward her - molding their bodies, "Considering what you're wearing I'm taking it your parents aren't home." She could practically hear the sexual frustration dripping from his voice.

Sakura wrapped her toned arms around his neck and brought him closer, "They went to my aunt's house."

"How long do we have?" he mumbled into her neck.

She almost moaned when she felt him place soft light kissed on her neck before responding, "They said they'll be back in a few days."

Sasuke pulled back and cupped her face into his large hands. He brought their foreheads together before kissing her cute nose, "Do you mind if I spend the night?" Almost instantly she shook her head waking up with him next to her was probably one of the best feelings in the world.

They stood in each other's arms for a while before she pulled back, "Are you hungry?" she asked sweetly. Sasuke shook his head and replied something along the lines of her being the one to fill that hunger. Sakura laughed at it and walked into the kitchen dragging him behind her hoping to find some fruit. Something like strawberries.

While she was bent over looking for the strawberries she felt pressure on her ass and hands that slithered their way around her waist, "Sa-ku-ra." he whispered in her ear.

With a large smile she craned her neck to look at his perfect face, "Sa-su-ke. Control yourself. Once we have ourselves some strawberries you can have your way with me, all right?"

"It's just so hard when you're so cute and I'm so horny and there's only a couple of thin layers of cotton separating our genitals." he replied as he pulled back from her sitting on the stool near the counter top, acting as if the place was a bar served my a half naked goddess. As Sakura washed the strawberries onyx eyes studied her every movement as he placed a fist on his cheek and leaned his intelligent brain on - a smirk present. _Damn. She's going to regret wearing that outfit in front of me. _Sasuke thought evilly picturing what he would do to her.

Placing a white bowl filled with washed strawberries she placed it in between them as she leaned on the counter and reached for a fruit. Sakura smiled as the sweet juices flowed in her mouth. Taking another one from the bowl she held it near Sasuke's mouth, "Say 'Ah'!" she cooed cutely. Doing what she said he chewed on it slowly then licked his lips sexily making sure that his girlfriend watched his movements.

Sakura bit her inner cheek, "I think I'm done with the strawberries."

"Hn." he replied casually before standing up, "I'll be in your room."

She nodded as she got rid of the dishes.

* * *

Before walking up to her room she made one quick stop to the downstairs bathroom glancing at herself and her hourglass figure. Noticing that her bright red ruby lipstick was still in place she smiled and walked out of her bathroom and to her bedroom in a rush. Emerald eyes caught him playing down on her bed with both hands behind his head. Sasuke's black neck tie was loosen and the first few buttons of his white button up shirt was undone showing off some of his chest. His mysterious onyx eyes were shut and one of his legs were propped up. Sakura was debating whether or not to bother him up from his peaceful state.

Fuck it. She was sexually frustrated and she needed release.

Sakura knew that he wasn't really asleep he was just probably exhausted from the meeting. Sakura smiled softly at her angel and crawled her way on top of his form, giving him a peck on the cheek when she snuggled into his neck. Pulling back a bit she was satisfied with the lipstick mark she left. As she straddled him he opened his eyes and instantly his arms wrapped themselves around her bare waist.

They stayed like that for a while - enjoying the body heat and the company.

Of course that didn't stay that way for long. With another devilish smirk present on her face she started grinding her hips against him. Sasuke's grip on her waist tightened instantly as he breathed against her ear. Sakura continued her actions but this time slower. And slower until she finally stopped - much to Sasuke's dismay.

She leaned her forehead against his and their noses touched tenderly a warm smile present on her beautiful face. Onyx eyes stared into pools of emerald before finally taking the initiative and clashing their lips together in a kiss filled with lust and move. As their lips locked she leaned back and he lifted himself forward so that she was sitting on his lap while their tongues were busy fighting for dominance.

Sasuke squeezed her hips before on of his rough hands cupped her face and stroked her face affectionately. God he loved this girl with all his ice cold heart. They parted for air but he wasted no time and kissed his way down to her amazing breasts. Gently, he kissed her cleavage as her hands tangled themselves into his hair pressing him closer to her chest.

He reached to undo the annoying - yet sexy - fabric that was keeping his hands and mouth from her perked nipples.

Before he was able to place his mouth where he wants to place them she aggressively pulled his hair and clashed their lips together once again. Sakura pulled back and now kissed her way down his pale neck, leaving red lipstick marks as she went. Sasuke groaned in approval. Her tainted lips sucked on his neck as she undid his shirt and took it off.

As her bra was taken off completely she grinded their hips together. Moaning because she felt erection poking her entrance through their clothes, "Take off your pants." whispered Sakura.

Sasuke did as he was told without argument cause he needed her as much as she needed him. Leaving himself in only his boxers he brought his girlfriend closer and gave a squeeze on her firm ass.

Sakura laid underneath him moaning and mewing as he attacked her lower toned belly. Slowly Sasuke slid off her thong with a smirk on his face enjoying the frustration that stitched her way on her face. Her voice called his name warningly, "Patience." he said kissing her inner thigh.

Pale slender legs wrapped themselves around his neck as his nose grazed her most sensitive and at the moment most wet part of her body, "Can't you just fuck me senseless already?" she groaned.

Without answering the man slid himself up her body as her legs loosened their hold. They gazed into each others eyes for a moment. Their eyes spoke the words that their hearts felt and with a long peck he thrusted into her. They rocked against each other loving the feeling and the sound that they were making. Their thighs slapped together and their moans and groans filled the room.

She pleaded him to go fast and he complied without complaint.

Her walls tightened around his shaft and they both knew that they were on the edge. This blissful moment would end soon.

One last thrust and they both came together out of breath. Instead of pulling out he placed his elbows on each side of her head and nuzzled their noses affectionately. Their uneven breath mingled as their chests were pressed together.

"I love you.." she confessed stroking his cheek as he looked at her.

Instead of replying with a confession of his own he kissed her passionately.

Sakura Haruno smiled because she knew what he was trying to say.

* * *

"So as you can see, we have been pretty busy and we need more people to fill in the night shift."said Tsunade seriously looking at all the doctors and nurses that filled the room. Including Sakura. Years passed and Sasuke and Sakura were both now 23 and engaged to each other. Sakura has been working in a hospital as one of the top and one of the most respected doctors in the whole city. Sasuke on the other hand was still managing his father's company.

Everyone in the room listened seriously. A very low beep rang from Sakura's iPhone and she smiled nervously as the whole room turned to look at her, "Sorry!" She pulled out her phone quickly and saw it was from Sasuke. Emerald eyes widened at the possibility of it being an emergency so she excused herself from the meeting saying that she desperately needed to use the bathroom.

As Sakura walked down the hall her phone in hand she opened the message and nearly fainted. Who knew Sasuke would do such a thing? There he was on her phone. Naked in all his glory with a sexy smirk on his face_. I need you. _She read mentally. Looking around she nearly jogged her way to the back exit.

Things were about to get heated.


	5. Sex Tape

005: Because making a sex tape is better than watching porn.

* * *

_**B**ody **L**anguage.  
_Chapter 005: Sex Tape  
Brought to you by: -PassionateDolls  
The writer for this chapter is: Lexy (Shout out to Chi! (:)

* * *

Sakura Uchiha laid on her bed and stared at the Uchiha symbol painted on the ceiling. She was really open to do anything to make time go faster. Maybe her husband would keep her entertained when he returned from his three week long mission. They've only been married for a couple of months so their sexual actions are still at an all time high. Which is to be expected from a couple at the age of twenty-one. Especially ninjas since they could die at any given moment.

The Uchiha wife stood up from the bed and walked toward the living room in one of Sasuke's shirts. Her pale toned legs took her to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water.

As she finished chugged the drink Sakura glanced at the ring hugging her fourth finger. She never got tired of staring at the beautiful piece of jewelry. Of course, when on missions she had to either leave it at home or hide it upon her person. No way she was going to leave it behind so she always hung it on a loose chain around her neck. Sasuke did the same.

Smiling to herself her emerald eyes soon spotted their video camera they used to record their large wedding. A smile tugged on her lips as Sakura reached for it. Wonderful and unforgettable memories flooded her mind as she watched the shaky video Naruto took for them.

Sakura's eyes softened as Sasuke and herself shared their first kiss as husband and wife as the whole village erupted into cheers. As her figure and his pulled apart she smiled at him brightly and he smirked at her lovingly.

Granted that Naruto wasn't the best video recorder but he still got the most important parts. Sakura twitched when she watched one of her teammates scarf down a bowl of ramen in less than a minute.

Then ten minutes in, probably when Sasuke and her were driving down to the reception, her best girl friend's Ino, Hinata, and Tenten appeared on the video with drinks in their hands. They congratulated the couple and advised her to use the video camera to make a sex tape.

A evil glint sparkled in her eye as she tapped her finger against the recorder.

Sakura Uchiha grinned as she went to charge the battery of the video camera. Excitement filled every inch of her body as she impatiently waited for her husband to come home.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was sore and dirty from the week long mission he was assigned with Naruto. The mission was fairly simple but they were to travel a long way so it took a bit of time, unfortunately. The whole time the men just wanted to go home and spend time with their wives.

Naruto just wouldn't shut up about Hinata. It was irritating but Sakura filled his mind endlessly. Her pink short hair and her vibrant emerald eyes just wouldn't erase from his mind for a single moment. He knew she was doing well, she is a shinobi after all. A medical ninja at that. She could take care of herself.

But what if something went wrong?

His walking pace sped up a bit faster as he headed home.

Sakura Uchiha was waiting for him after all.

When the Uchiha district came to view, he walked passed the deserted houses heading straight to the center of the district where the house they occupied was built. It was remodeled and repainted and now it looked as good as new. The dead houses around it gave it that scary eerie feeling that scared away any unwanted visitors.

As he stepped foot in his house something pink tackled him to the floor before he could even remove his shoes. The familiar scent made him smirk and hug the woman in his arms tighter and hid his handsome face in her pale neck. The couple stayed like this for a few moments before Sakura finally pulled away giggling, "What's so funny?" asked Sasuke bringing her closer.

Sakura smiled at him softly, "Nothing. Just missed you, that's all." Once again, Sakura pulled back to give him a peck right on the lips. It was short. Much to short for Sasuke, "Welcome home." she whispered against his lips.

"It's good to be home." he replied just as softly pressing their lips together once again.

This kiss was longer. More seductive clearly, Sasuke wanted something more than just lip lock. But Sakura had everything planned so she pushed him away, "Go take a shower first. You smell." she said wrinkling her nose adorably.

Sasuke then groaned, "I think I smell just fine." and he tried to lock their lips together, "Why are you wearing my shirt, hn?"

Sakura shrugged, "I missed having you around."

"Aa," he mused trying to steal another kiss.

But of course Sakura turned her head to the side as his lips made contact with the corner of her lips. His hands cupped her face to keep her in place as Sasuke continued to attempt to clash their lips together. Sakura was laughing joyously the whole time, "Sasuke-kun!" she squealed happily.

He, too, chuckled and smirked at the squirming female in his arms. Sasuke then placed a light kiss on her cheek before letting her go and walking directly to the bathroom, "You won't get much sleep tonight." he warned her before fully closing the bathroom door and turning the water on.

Sakura blushed heavily before walking to their bed and setting up the camera on the camera stand that they had buried somewhere in one of the closets filled with things that they really didn't need but just kept just in case.

As her emerald eyes stared at the newly made Uchiha bed she smiled softly and unbuttoned the first two buttons of Sasuke's shirt revealing a lot of her cleavage. She then was kneeling on the bed and lifting her husband's shirt over her ass and checking her figure out. Since she was in a red thong that Ino gave her as a present for her birthday when her and Sasuke were still going out.

Her ass was really not all that bad - even she had to admit- sure it wasn't the best ass in the world but it surely wasn't the smallest. Her Sasuke-kun seemed to enjoy it as well so I guess that was a plus, "Sakura. What the hell are you doing?" a male voice called from behind her.

Sakura turned her blushing face toward the man who was only in a towel - which was only covering his sculpted waist - she blushed as she turned to her husband, "Sasuke-kun. Do you wanna make a video?" she said seductively.

He rose an eyebrow and stayed where he was, "Hn?"

Sakura then stood up and walked toward him making sure to sway her hips a bit. She wrapped her slim arms around her husband's neck and pulled him closer to her clothed body. She brought her lips up to his ear and whispered, "How does a sex tape sound?"

For once Sasuke was speechless. He stared at his wife who was attacking his neck as he stood motionless staring at the pink blob that was all over him.

Finally realizing what was happening and what she had suggested a smirk danced on his lips. As his large muscular arms wove themselves around her waist. Sasuke craned his neck to the side to give her more access.

As she was doing that his hands lowered to her ass and he lifted her up. Sakura squeaked but wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried them to bed. He laid on top of her as his lips planted themselves on her collarbone working their way down to the cleavage she had revealed.

Sakura's head was thrown back as she moaned. Sasuke's hands worked as fast as they could to unbutton the rest of his shirt that was clinging to Sakura's body. As he ripped it off of her he nearly drooled at the sight of her black bra and her lace red thong, "You planned this didn't you?" he breathed out against her ear pressing their bodies together.

"Maybe." she whispered back thrusting her hips in to the towel that was - surprisingly- still around his waist. He groaned at the feeling but he then clashed their lips together. Their tongues battled for dominance as the rest of their clothes were shed and thrown carelessly across the room.

Their naked bodies tangled together in pleasure as they started rocking against each other. Both enjoying the closeness that they had now. Something they couldn't have done in the past three weeks.

Her warmth around his hard shaft was bliss to him. The scent of sex filled the room. They were both just about to reach their climax. Just then a loud constant series beeps erupted from Sakura's emergency pager that only she, Tsunade, and Shizune had.

Sakura groaned, "Sasuke-kun. Stop!" she said. But he wouldn't have that, he grunted and kissed her neck, "Sasuke-kun.. please.." she begged.

And with that he sighed and pulled out completely unsatisfied, "You've got to be kidding me."

She pecked him on the cheek as she squirmed to retrieve her pager which she kept under her pillow. Emerald eyes saddened at the pager and stood up already searching for her work outfit, "There's an emergency at the hospital. I'm needed there ASAP."

"Hn." he grunted.

Sakura turned to him fully clothed and smiled, "I'll make it up to you," she promised, "somehow. Now why don't you get something to eat? I think there's some ramen in the pantry somewhere."

Sasuke's nose wrinkled in distaste, "I was on the mission with _Naruto_."

She laughed, "Oh right. That's all you probably ate the past three weeks, no?" she asked giggling as she took her lab coat, "Well there's some tomatoes in the fridge!" called Sakura as she placed on her boots and ran out of the house leaving the lone - and unsatisfied - troubled Sasuke Uchiha behind her.

* * *

Sakura Uchiha sprinted through the village to the Hokage tower knowing that's where Tsunade and Shizune would be waiting for her. She pumped more chakra into her feet as the tower came to view. Sakura ran up the stairs with lightening speed. Once she made it in front of her shishou's door she was already panting.

Sakura slammed the door opened stared at the site in front of her. Papers were thrown in every corner of the large room, Tsunade was yelling on her desk, Shizune was trying to calm her down and poor Tonton hid in fear in the farthest corner from Tsunade, "What's going on here?" she yelled.

"Tsunade ran out of sake and she's throwing a fit!" Shizune explained clearly scared out of her brains, "We need you to get her some sake at the store."

She couldn't believe it and at the same time she could.

Sakura glared at the both of them, "You've got to be kidding me." She could have been home in the arms of her husband who could have died on a mission - which was unlikely considering how strong he was but still! - Sakura could have been sleeping right now.

"Sakura! Go get me some sake. Now that's an order." interrupted Tsunade glaring at her apprentice fiercely.

Emerald eyes glared back completely unfazed by the death glare of her mentor, "You both do realize that my husband who I haven't seen in three _fucking_ weeks came back today right?" she growled clenching her fists tightly.

"Oh. Is that so? Well I'm terribly sorry." apologized Shizune frowning sincerely.

Tsunade then smirked evilly, "So.. you guys were making up for lost time?"

Sakura blushed heavily and stomped out of the room already heading to the nearest store that sold alcohol so she could just throw it in her mentor's face. And Sakura hoped that Tsunade would suffer from a major hangover .

* * *

"What took you so long?" asked Sasuke as Sakura arrived back home completely exhausted. It seemed as if Tsunade bought alcohol from every store possible because Sakura had to go to twelve different stores that sold sake.

She groaned and without a word she jumped on the other side of Sasuke to her side of the bed. and dug her face into her fluffy pillow, "Mph."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her actions, "Oi."

Rolling over Sakura stared at him sadly, "They called me in because Tsunade-shishou was in dire need of alcohol." she mumbled frowning.

He smirked as he climbed on top of her, placing his elbows on both sides of her face to not crush her. Sasuke then kissed her softly, "We can continue where we left off."

"I'm not in the mood anymore.." she said monotonously as Sakura turned to her side now gazing at Sasuke's wrist, "Can we just go to sleep? Save it for another day. I'm exhausted."

Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't have that though. Once he wanted something - hell since they already started - he was going to finish it. He grab her wrists and pinned them to the sides of the bed, "Sasuke-kun? What the - Omph!" Sasuke slammed his lips against hers and thrusted into her clothed woman hood.

And so the whole night and the morning after was spent making up for three weeks of lost time together. The video recorder left on the stand as it still recorded everything that was happening on the large mattress in front of it.

* * *

Too fucking tired okay? I got really lazy. Haha. Anyway, everyone say hi to Chi-chan who's reading this right now! I promised her that I would write a KakaIru fanfiction for her and that's going to be my first ever yaoi story and I'm really excited for it! I just need to come up with an idea or something. ;_;

;asdfj K. I'm off!


	6. Call Me

**Summary: **_What to do when your boyfriend is not there to fuck your brains out__  
_

* * *

_**B**ody **L**anguage.  
_Chapter 006: Call me.  
Brought to you by: PassionateDolls  
The writer for this chapter is: Lexy (Sorry it's been a while!)

* * *

Haruno Sakura stared at the book that was in her hands and sighed - bored out of her mind.

She closed the book and tied her shoulder length hair into a small ponytail before picking up her phone. When she saw no text messages from her boyfriend she groaned and closed her eyes, leaving the book forgotten next to her.

Her boyfriend left with his father to attend some meeting and to learn the ways of his family's business over seas for the a day. Uchiha Sasuke was the heir of Uchiha Enterprises since his older brother - Itachi - ditched and got married to some stripper he fell in love with.

She felt sorry for her boyfriend of 6 months, because of his older brother leaving him he is now juggling a high school senior's life, a love life, and holds the future of his family's company. But she believed him. He was Sasuke Uchiha. He could do anything if he puts his mind to it.

A small smile graced her lips at the thought of her boyfriend but she frowned a bit because he wasn't with her now.

The house was quiet. No one was home. It was almost nine at night. And she was quite bored. It was not a good combination. Not at all.

Sakura closed her eyes in her bed and sighed. She missed Sasuke, she missed the way he would hold her, the way he would kiss her, how a kiss of theirs would soon turn into a steamy make out session that would soon turn into them being naked and him pounding into her.

She squeezed her legs and groaned. Her lower region was already getting wet. Where in the world was her boyfriend? She couldn't help but think about the last time they had sex. About how he felt inside her. How he whispered, "I want you to feel all of me," in her ear as she moaned.

He was always so gentle with her. Sasuke always made sure that she was all right with everything he did to her when they had sex.

Sakura loved him for that. He always thought of her. For instance, he would always ask her if she wanted it rough or gentle.

She could almost hear the sound of their skin slapping against each other, the feel of his sweaty body against hers as she clawed his fingers.

_Ring Ring_

Some part of her was disappointed that her phone started ringing but it was forgotten when she found out who it was, "Sasuke.." she breathed out breathlessly, "Hey."

_"You seem out of breath. What were you doing?" _

A red tint painted on her cheeks and she bit her lip before answering, "Nothing."

_"Tch. Liar." _she could almost hear his smirk across the phone. Sakura closed her eyes, it was nice to hear his voice. It made the distance bearable. When he sighed she pictured him running his hand through his hair.

It made her smile a bit, "I'll tell you later. How was the meeting?" when she heard nothing she giggled a bit, "I'm not there to see you shrug, Sasuke." teased Sakura with a smile._  
_

_"Hn. Wish you were here." _he muttered in a hush tone that made Sakura's heart flutter. Sasuke is not really all that lovey dovey in public but in every time they're alone he's probably the sweetest person ever.

"Me too, Sasuke.." whispered Sakura sadly, "But you're coming back tomorrow afternoon so it's okay." she said trying to make him feel better. Although it did ache when she thought about not seeing him for another twenty four whole hours.

It was silent on the line for a second, _"I'm alone in this hotel room and I can't stop thinking about you under me. Or you on top." _

Sakura's sad mood was completely forgotten as she blushed - thankful that he couldn't see it, "I was just thinking about feeling you inside me before you called." confessed the pink haired goddess, "You shouldn't have left. My parents are gone for the weekend.."

_"Christ!" _he cursed, _"Sakura... Take off your shirt." _

"Eh?" she was confused and in shock. The demand was so sudden.

Sasuke sighed, _"Do it. If I can't be there I at least want to hear you." _

"Fine," she mumbled before removing her tank top and throwing it aside. Excitement bubbled within her, they haven't had phone sex before so she was kind of excited. Just thinking about what they would be doing to themselves in a few minutes made her wet, "Sasuke..."

_"Bra. Off." _

Listening to him once again her nipples became hard when the cold air hit her chest, "Nya. It's cold.." she complained, "Sasuke-kun.." she whispered out.

_"Play with your nipple. Like how I would." _

Running her hands down to her chest she squeezed her left boob before using her index finger and her thumb to take hold of the bud and giving it a small pinch. A moan escaped her plump lips as she twisted it around, "Mmm. Sasuke.." she moaned into the phone.

_"Good girl. Tell me what you want me to do with you."_

* * *

"Good girl. Tell me what you want me to do with you." ordered Sasuke in his fancy hotel room. He sat on his large bed with his phone pressed against his ear, listening to the voice of his girlfriend.

By the way she didn't answer right away, he could tell that she was playing with herself still. That mental picture alone was enough to get Sasuke Jr. up and throbbing against his boxers, _"I want to feel your body against mine."_

"Be more specific, Sakura." he whispered to her, "I want to hear this."

_"I want you to trail kisses down my neck while moving your hands up my thighs. I want to feel your long finger touch me down here. Mmm." _she whispered before letting out a low moan.

He moved his down to his shaft that was covered with his boxers and hissed when he rubbed it in a slow pace. With closed eyes, he pictured Sakura doing this to him. _"Sasuke-kun.. What are you doing?"_

"Rubbing myself." he told her.

_"Are your clothes off?" _ she asked innocently. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, his girlfriend was just so innocent sometimes. He couldn't help to admit that it was cute and there was just something about her innocence that made her even more sexier than she already is.

"Hn." he said, rubbing himself a bit more, "Except my boxers."

_"I'm naked except for my panties... I'm so wet, Sasuke. I need you. I need to feel you inside me."_ she whispered seductively.

"Damnit. I'm hard, Sakura." he confessed as he reached in his boxers to grab hold of himself. Sasuke stroked himself with eyes closed and his other hand holding his phone to his ear.

_"Sasuke-kun.. I just put a finger in.." _she moaned out, _"In.. out.. in.. out"_ she panted on the phone line.

Sasuke groaned as he followed her slow pace. His grip on himself tightened trying to copy the feel of Sakura's womanhood. She was tight.. Like that.. and warm, "Faster." he demanded.

By the way she started panting while letting out a few moans here and there he could tell that her fingers were now going at a faster pace.

_"I.. need you.. mm Sasuke.." _she moaned again. Sasuke quickened his pace and moaned as well, listening to the sound of his girlfriend's pants and moans. It fueled him as his hand pumped his shaft faster and faster.

Oh how he wished he was with her in her bed screwing her brains out.

To feel her legs wrapped around him and her sexy little giggles and smiles echoing in the room.

A bead of sweat ran down his temple and to his naked chest as he continued masturbating with his girlfriend on the other line.

* * *

Sakura panted as she lifted her hips off her bed to get her two fingers deeper inside her. She moved her hand in a way where she can palm her clitoris while sliding her fingers in and out of her.

Sakura's natural pink hair was a halo around her heart shaped face and her cheeks had a red tint on them. This was just so erotic but yet so amazing at the same time. A familiar feeling boiled from the pit of her stomach as she fingered herself faster.

She needed release, "Sa-su-ke.. I-oh- I'm-"

_"I know.." _he groaned in the phone, _"I am too.."_

Even though they were miles apart, separated by an ocean or two, they reached their climax together. They laid in the beds they were on trying to catch their breath. Sakura was the first to catch her breath and she started giggling, "I can't believe we just did that!"

She smiled softly when she heard his rare chuckle, _"Aa."_

"Feel better?" she asked while making her way to the bathroom in the hallway still butt naked to wash her sticky hands.

_"When are your parents coming back?" _

Leave it to Sasuke to completely ignore her question. She rolled her bright emerald green eyes but answered him anyway, "Tomorrow night probably."

_"I'll be over tomorrow morning so I could fuck your brains out."_

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke has always been blunt, she loved that about him. He didn't beat around the bush and he went straight the point, "Can't wait," she yawned "I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm tired."

_"Hn. Night."_

"I love you.." she whispered in a voice filled with so much love that she even surprised herself.

_"Me too.." _

Sakura rose a perfectly arched pink eyebrow even though she knew that he couldn't see, "You love yourself too?"

She could practically hear the eye roll through the telephone line, _"You know what I mean. Now go to sleep." _With a final wish of goodnight she hung up and fell asleep happily.

Little pecks on her bare shoulder stirred her from her slumber. Sakura groaned and shifted her body in hopes of going back to sleep. When the pecks happened again but this time going down her spine she opened her eyes and snapped her head around, "Sasuke!" she exclaimed in surprise.

He wore his white button up with a black tie and over it was a black blazer - no doubt the outfit costs about five hundred, "'Morning."

Sakura smiled happily and turned to hug him not caring that she was naked. There wasn't anything he has not seen before. He smirked and held her tightly, his cheek pressed on top of her pink head. Oh how they missed each other. Sakura pulled back a bit to kiss his cheek, "Welcome back."

Sasuke grabbed hold of her perfect little face and pecked her lips, "It's good to be back." He kissed her again but much more passionately and she smiled within the kiss and ran her hands through his spiked up hair.

It was so perfect and sweet.

"Ready for me to fuck your brains out?" he smirked as he pulled a brand new box of condoms behind his back.

And now it wasn't.

* * *

I ran out of ideas. Like I seriously could not think of ANYTHING. But then I thought of this and I know it was pretty.. rushed and all but I wanted to get this chapter up before I leave tomorrow for a wedding. Aly and I are getting back to finishing our stories and I hope you forgive us for our little hiatus.


End file.
